concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Allman Brothers Band
Gregg Allman 1965 The Escorts April 17, 1965 City Island Ball Park, Daytona Beach, FL (supporting The Beach Boys & The Nightcrawlers) The Allman Joys July 5, 1965 Stork Club, Mobile, AL (starting on July 5 the band played for a few weeks at the same venue) 1966 February 25, 1966 Sahara Club, Pensacola, FL April ?, 1966 Whisk-A-Go-Go, Atlanta, GA (supporting The Coasters) July 22, 1966 Spanish Village Patio, Pensacola Beach, FL (supported by The 5 Men-Its) November ?, 1966 Pepe's A Go Go, St. Louis, MI November 25, 1966 Fort Brandon Armory, Tuscaloosa, AL December ?, 1966 The Beachcomber, Jacksonville, FL 1967 1969 Line-Up: March/April 1969 - October 19, 1971 *Gregg Allman - vocals, keyboards *Duane Allman - guitar (died 10-29-71) *Dickey Betts - guitar *Berry Oakley - bass *Butch Trucks - drums, percussion *Jai Johanny Johanson - drums, percussion March 30, 1969 Jacksonville Armory, Jacksonville, FL May 2-3, 1969 College Discotheque, Macon, GA May 4, 1969 Central City Park, Macon, GA May 11-12, 1969 Piedmont Park, Atlanta, GA May 30-31, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (Supporting Velvet Underground) June 7, 1969 Boston Common, Boston, MA June 7, 1969 The Hanger, Columbia, SC June 19-21, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (Supporting Dr. John The Night Tripper) June 29, 1969 Daytona Armory, Daytona Beach, FL July 1, 1969 Civic Coliseum, Knoxville, TN (Supporting BJ Thomas) July 2, 1969 National Guard Armory, Auburn, AL (Battle of the bands) August 4-6, 1969 Ungano's, New York City, NY September 6, 1969 Electric Zoo, St. Petersburg, FL September 16, 1969 Mercer University, Macon, GA September 21, 1969 Piedmont Park, Atlanta, GA September 27, 1969 Piedmont Park, Atlanta, GA October 17-19, 1969 Piedmont Park, Atlanta, GA (Second Coming reunion with Dickey Betts & Berry Oakley opened) October 26, 1969 Boston Common, Boston, MA November 1, 1969 City Auditorium, Macon, GA November 14, 1969 Boston Common, Boston, MA November 22-23, 1969 Duke Tire Co., Atlanta, GA (Turkey Trip, supported by Hampton Grease Band, Brick Wall, Sweet Young 'Uns Booger Band) December ?, 1969 Stonybrook University Gym, Stonybrook, NY December 4-6, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supporting The Nice) December 9-11, 1969 Ungano's, New York City, NY December 12-13, 1969 Woodrose Ballroom, South Deerfield, MA December 14, 1969 U Mass Student Union Auditorium, Amherst, MA December 26-28, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, Supporting Blood, Sweat & Tears & Appaloosa) December 31, 1969 UNC Charlotte Cafeteria, Charlotte, NC 1969 or 1970 County Hall, Charleston, SC 1970 ? ?, 1970 Capricorn Studios, Macon, GA January 12, 1970 UC Riverside, Riverside, CA January 15-18, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA January 22-25, 1970 Whiskey A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA January 26, 1970 UC Riverside, Riverside, CA (poss 20th) January 30-31, 1970 Chicago, IL February 1, 1970 Minneapolis, MN February 6-7, 1970 Pappaliski's, Dayton, OH February 11 & 13-14, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30 supporting Grateful Dead & Love) February 27, 1970 Mercer University, Macon, GA February 28, 1970 Ft. Lauderdale, FL March 1, 1970 St. Petersburg, FL March 7, 1970 Athens, GA March 13-14, 1970 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA March 19, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA March 20, 1970 The Aragon, St. Petersburg, FL March 21, 1970 Melbourne, FL March 26, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA March 29, 1970 Jacksonville Beach Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL April 4-5, 1970 Ludlow Garage, Cincinnati, OH April 11, 1970 Ludlow Garage, Cincinnati, OH April 17, 1970 Gainesville, FL April 18, 1970 Florida Presbyterian College, St. Petersburg, FL April 24, 1970 Paramount Theater, Springield, MA (Woodrose Joint Happening, supported by J. Geils Band) April 25, 1970 Sullivan Co. Community Coll., Fallsburg, NY April 28, 1970 S.U.N.Y., Stonybrook University, Stonybrook, NY April 29, 1970 Aliotta's Lounge, Buffalo, NY May 1, 1970 Allen Theater, Cleveland, OH May 2, 1970 Swarthmore College, Swarthmore, PA May 9-10, 1970 Georgia Tech Coliseum, Atlanta, GA May 16, 1970 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA May 17, 1970 Miami, FL May 21, 1970 Seabreeze HS Auditorium, Daytona Beach, FL May 22, 1970 Opera House, Macon, GA May 23, 1970 Columbia HS Auditorium, Decatur, GA May 24, 1970 Shady Grove Music Fair, Gaithersburg, MD May 29-30, 1970 Pirates World, Dania, FL May 31, 1970 City College of New York, New York, NY June or July 1970 Athens State Teachers Coll., Athens, AL June 9, 1970 Plaza Hotel, Atlanta, GA June 10, 1970 San Antonio Auditorium, San Antonio, TX June 11, 1970 Nort's La Scene, Cocoa Beach, FL June 12, 1970 Melbourne, FL June 13, 1970 Braves Stadium, Atlanta, GA (Cosmic Carnival, with Third Rail, Sun Country, It's A Beautiful Day, Sweetwater (who did not play), Traffic, Shelly Isaacs, Baby, Albert King (who did not play), Majester Ludi, Love (who did not play), Mothers of Invention, Mountain, Ten Years After (who did not play) & Ike & Tina Turner (who did not play) June 14, 1970 Piedmont Park, Atlanta, GA June 18, 1970 Orlando Sports Stadium, Orlando, FL June 19, 1970 Jacksonville Beach, FL June 20, 1970 Captain Alex Bar and Resturant, Riviera Beach, FL June 22, 1970 Ft. Lauderdale, FL June 26, 1970 Marietta, GA July 3, 1970 Middle George Raceway, Atlanta, GA (2nd Atlanta International Pop Festival) July 5, 1970 Middle George Raceway, Atlanta, GA (2nd Atlanta International Pop Festival) July 10, 1970 S.U.N.Y., Stonybrook University, Stonybrook, NY (2 shows) July 17, 1970 Love Valley Festival, Love Valley, NC July 19, 1970 Love Valley Festival, Love Valley, NC July 26, 1970 S.U.N.Y., Stonybrook University, Stonybrook, NY (2 shows) July 28, 1970 S.U.N.Y., Stonybrook University, Stonybrook, NY August 9, 1970 Drive-In Theater, Collinsville, VA August 11, 1970 Cumberland Co Arena, Fayetteville, NC August 12, 1970 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA August 14, 1970 Boston Common, Boston, MA August 15, 1970 Magical Mystery Tour, Norfolk, VA August 19, 1970 Memorial Stadium, Charlotte, NC (Cancelled, supporting Chicago & Mountain) August 26, 1970 Convention Center, Miami Beach, FL August 28-30, 1970 Pensacola Beach, FL September 4, 1970 The Scene, Milwaukee, WI September 6, 1970 Jolly's Place, Des Moines, IA September 16, 1970 Peabody Auditorium, Daytona Beach, FL September 20, 1970 RFK Stadium, Washington, DC September 20, 1970 Gym, S.U.N.Y., Stonybrook University, Stonybrook, NY September 23, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY September 26, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, Charleston, SC September 27, 1970 Piedmont Park, Atlanta, GA October 3, 1970 Centre Collge, Danville, KY October 9, 1970 Tully Gymnasium, Florida State University, Tallahassee, FL (supporting Frank Zappa & The Mothers Of Invention) October 13, 1970 South GA College Gym, Douglas, GA October 14, 1970 Leon Cole Auditorium, Jacksonville, AL October 17, 1970 The Sitar, Spartanburg, SC October 23, 1970 S.U.N.Y., Stonybrook University, Stonybrook, New York October 24, 1970 Boston Garden, Boston, MA October 30, 1970 Vanderbilt University, Nashville, TN November 1, 1970 Park Center, Charlotte, NC November 6, 1970 Tulane University, New Orleans, LA November 7, 1970 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA November 13, 1970 Ludlow Garage, Cincinnati, OH November 19-21, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (Supported by Brethren) November 25, 1970 National Guard Armory, Birmingham, AL (2 shows) December 4, 1970 Carolina Coliseum, Columbia, SC December 5, 1970 Music Factory, Greenville, NC December 11-12, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY December 13, 1970 Leonard Gym, American Univ., Washington, DC December 14, 1970 Hynes Auditorium, Boston, MA December 16, 1970 Camden County Community College, Blackwood, NJ (supporting Savoy Brown & Van Morrison. Moved from Cherry Hill Arena) December 18, 1970 Forum, Los Angeles, CA December 31, 1970 American University, Washington DC December 31, 1970 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA December ?, 1970 Mercer College, Macon, GA 1971 January 7, 1971 Georgia Southern Gym (Hanner Field House), Statesboro, GA January 15, 1971 Appalachian State University, Boone, NC January 16, 1971 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA January 17, 1971 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA January 20, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA January 22-23, 1971 Capitol Theater, Portchester, NY January 28-31, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Hot Tuna, with Trinidad Tripoli Steel Band) January 31-February 1, 1971 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA February 5, 1971 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA February 12, 1971 Furman University, Greenville, SC February 13, 1971 Gaillard Municipal Auditorium, Charleston, SC February 25, 1971 Case Western Reserve University, Cleveland, OH February 26-27, 1971 East Town Theatre, Detroit, MI February 28, 1971 UMO Brewer FieldHouse, Columbia, MO February or March 1971 Cumberland Co Arena, Fayetteville, NC February or March 1971 Mississippi State University, Starkville, MS March 11-13, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Johnny Winter & Elvin Bishop Group) March 14, 1971 Suffolk CC, Selden, NY March 20-21, 1971 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA March 24, 1971 University of Alabama, Foster Auditorium, Tuscaloosa, AL March 25, 1971 St. Catherine's, Minneapolis, MN March 27, 1971 Sunshine Inn, Asbury Park, NJ (2 shows 7.30 & 10.30 supported by Bruce Springsteen) April 9, 1971 Coliseum, Macon, GA April 11, 1971 Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL April 16, 1971 Township Auditorium, Columbia, SC April 17, 1971 Charlotte, NC April 18, 1971 H.A.C.C., Harrisburg, PA April 22, 1971 Middle Tennessee State University, Murfreesboro, TN April 27, 1971 Rockpile, Island Park, NY (2 shows) April 29, 1971 St. John Fisher College, Rochester, NY April ?, 1971 A & R Recording Studios, New York City, NY May 1, 1971 UNC Navy Field, Jubilee, Chapel Hill, NC May 2, 1971 CCNY, New York City, NY May 7, 1971 University of Tennessee, Chattanooga, TN May 9, 1971 Overton Park, Memphis, TN May 13, 1971 Tennessee Tech, Cookeville, TN May 14, 1971 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA May 15, 1971 Skidmore College, Saratoga, NY May 17, 1971 Music Hall, Boston, MA May 22, 1971 U. of S. FL Gym, Tampa, FL May 26, 1971 Mile High Raceway, Boulder, CO May 30, 1971 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI June ?, 1971 Piedmont Park, Atlanta, GA June 5-6, 1971 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA June 16, 1971 Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL June 24, 1971 Memorial Auditorium, Lowell, MA June 25-27, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night, supported by J. Geils Band & Albert King. The 27th was the final concert at the venue and featured performances by Edgar Winter’s White Trash, Mountain, Country Joe McDonald & The Beach Boys) July 5-10, 1971 Steel Pier, Atlantic City, NJ July 15, 1971 Coliseum, Tampa, FL July 17, 1971 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (2 shows) July 20, 1971 Century's Huntington Theater, Huntington, LI, NY July 21, 1971 Central Park, New York City, NY (2 shows, Schaefer Music Festival) July 23, 1971 The Dome, Virginia Beach, VA (2 shows) July 24, 1971 Midway Stadium, St Paul, MN (Open Air Celebration II, supporting Poco, with It's A Beautiful Day, Little Richard, John Baldry, Joy of Cooking and others) July 31, 1971 The Park, No. Baltimore, OH August 1971 Austin, TX August 14, 1971 Richmond Arena, Richmond, VA August 15, 1971 Academy of Music, New York City, NY August 17, 1971 Boston Common, Boston, MA (2 shows, supported by Wet Willie Band) September 10, 1971 Central Theater, Passaic, NJ September 11, 1971 Littlejohn Coliseum, Clemson University, Clemson, SC September 16, 1971 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA September 17, 1971 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN September 18, 1971 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH September 19, 1971 Gym, S.U.N.Y., Stonybrook University, Stonybrook, NY (2 sets) September 26, 1971 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX September 27, 1971 State Fairgrounds Music Hall, Dallas, TX September 28, 1971 Clark Field, U. of Texas, Austin, TX September 30, 1971 Minneapolis Civic Center, Minneapolis, MN (2 sets) October 1, 1971 Community Concourse Cnv Hall, San Diego, CA October 2, 1971 Whiskey A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA October 3, 1971 Goldcreek Park, Woodenville, WA (2 shows) October 6, 1971 Pan American Center, UNM, Las Cruces, NM October 7, 1971 Santa Monica Civic Center, Santa Monica, CA October 8-9, 1971 Winterland, San Francisco, CA October 10, 1971 UCSB, Santa Barbara, CA October 15, 1971 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA October 16, 1971 Marietta College Gym, Marietta, OH October 17, 1971 Painters Mill Music Fair, Owings Mills, MD (sometimes listed as: October 17, 1971 Shady Grove Music Fair, Gaithersburg, MD) 1972 March 3-4, 1972 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Albert King & Little John) March 11, 1972 Community Concourse Theatre, San Diego, CA (supported by Mark-Almond & Alex Taylor) April 1, 1972 Los Tubos Beach, Manati, Puerto Rico (Mar Y Sol) April 8, 1972 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (supported by B.B. King) June 2, 1972 The Capitol, Passaic, NJ (supported by JF Murphy & Salt) June 8, 1972 Ector County Coliseum, Odessa, TX (supported by Dr. John) August 4, 1972 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (2 shows 6.00 & 9.00, supported by Black Oak Arkansas) September 1, 1972 Dillon Stadium, Hartford, CT May 27, 1973 Ontario Motor Speedway, Ontario, ON (with Grateful Dead) June 9-10, 1973 RFK Memorial Stadium, Washington, DC (with Grateful Dead) July 28, 1973 Watkins Glen Grand Prix Raceway, Watkins Glen, NY (Summer Jam with The Band & The Grateful Dead) August 31, 1973 Roosevelt Stadium, Jersey City, NJ September 16, 1973 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (supported by Boz Scaggs) September 21, 1973 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supported by Boz Scaggs) September 26, 1973 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Marshall Tucker Band) November 7, 1973 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH June 7-8, 1974 Roosevelt Stadium, Jersey City, NJ (supported by Grinder Switch) July 20, 1974 Knebworth Park, Knebworth, ENG (supported by The Doobie Brothers, Van Morrison, The Mahavishnu Orhcestra, The Sensational Alex Harvey Band & Tim Buckley) August 10, 1974 Charlotte Motor Speedway, Charlotte, NC (August Jam) September 4, 1975 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supported by Muddy Waters) September 11, 1975 Capital Centre, Largo, MD (supported by Muddy Waters) September 18, 1975 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Muddy Waters) November 16, 1975 Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN (supported by Muddy Waters) November 18, 1975 Milwaukee Arena, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Muddy Waters) October 31, 1986 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Crackdown benefit. Line-up: Chuck Leavell (p), Gregg Allman (keyb, voc), Dickey Betts (gtr, voc)/Butch Trucks (dr), Dan Toler (gtr), Jai Johanson (dr), Bruce Waibel (bass), Mick Taylor (gtr), Carlos Santana (gtr), Paul Butterfield (harm), Buddy Miles ( ), Stephen Stills ( ), Felix Cavalieri (voc) August 10, 1989 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA August 11, 1989 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA August 12, 1989 Cal Expo Amphitheatre, Sacramento, CA 2010 March 9, 2010 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Night With Jimmy Fallon") March 11-13, 15-16 & 18-20, 2010 United Palace Theatre, New York City, NY April 16-17, 2010 Live Oak, FL (WANEE Festival) April 23, 2010 Macon City Auditorium, Macon, GA April 24, 2010 Von Braun Center, Huntsville, AL April 25, 2010 New Orleans, LA (New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival) June 26, 2010 Chicago, IL (Crossroads Guitar Festival) November 11, 2010 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA November 12, 2010 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington, DC November 13, 2010 Trump Taj Mahal Etess Arena, Atlantic City, NJ November 15, 2010 Palace Theatre, Albany, NY November 16, 2010 MGM Grand at Foxwoods, Mashantucket, CT November 18-20, 2010 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA November 22, 2010 Roseland Ballroom, New York City, NY 2011 March 10-12, 14-15, 17-19, 21-22 & 24-26, 2011 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY April 15-16, 2011 Live Oak, FL (WANEE Festival) July 27, 2011 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (Special benefit concert launching Tune In to Hep C, together with Merck and the American Liver Foundation) November 25-27, 2011 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA November 29-30, 2011 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA December 2-3, 2011 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA 2012 March 9-10, 13-14, 16-17, 20-21 & 24-25, 2012 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY April 20-21, 2012 Live Oak, FL (WANEE Festival) July 21, 2012 All Good Festival Thornville, OH July 22, 2012 Darien Lake Performing Arts Center, Darien Center, NY July 24, 2012 Nikon at Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, NY July 25, 2012 PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ July 27, 2012 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY July 28, 2012 Comcast Theatre, Hartford, CT July 30, 2012 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD August 1, 2012 Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA August 3, 2012 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Charlotte, NC August 4, 2012 Time Warner Cable Music Pavilion at Walnut Creek, Raleigh, NC August 7-8, 2012 Bank of America Pavilion, Boston, MA August 10-11, 2012 Toyota Pavilion at Montage Mountain, Scranton, PA August 31, 2012 Haymarket Park, Lincoln, NB 2013 March 1-2, 5-6, 8-9, 12-13, & 15-17, 2013 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY April 12-13, 2013 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Crossroads Guitar Festival with Eric Clapton) April 19-20, 2013 Live Oak, FL (WANEE Festival) August 16-17, 2013 Montage Mountain Performing Arts Center, Scranton, PA August 20-21, 2013 Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL August 23, 2013 Darien Lake Performing Arts Center, Darien Center, NY August 24, 2013 Comcast Theatre, Hartford, CT August 27, 2013 Meadowbrook Farm, Gilford, NH August 28, 2013 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY August 30, 2013 Time Warner Cable Music Pavilion at Walnut Creek, Raleigh, NC August 31, 2013 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Charlotte, NC September 2, 2013 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Alpharetta, GA September 4, 2013 Farm Bureau Live, Virginia Beach, VA September 6, 2013 Comcast Center for the Performing Arts, Mansfield, MA September 7, 2013 Nikon at Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, NY 2014 January 10, 2014 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA March 7-8, 11-12, 14-15, 18-19 & 21-22, 2014 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY April 11-12, 2014 Live Oak, FL (WANEE Festival) June 8, 2014 Hunter, NY (Mountain Jam) August 17, 2014 Montage Mountain, Scranton, PA (Peach Music Festival) September 7, 2014 Arrington, VA (Lockn' Festival) October 21-22, 24-25 & 27-28, 2014 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY